darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']] Re:archive Don't worry about it, thats what I'm here for. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey dude, sorry for the late reply. Infobox templates are not really my specialty, I suppose it's going to have something to do with js or css or something. , one of our admins might be able to help you a bit better with stuff like that. The content of your wiki is good though, nice work. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I think it's to do with the Monobook.js, so Jack's your man. :) --''Darth tom'' Message me 17:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Metal Well, I didn't make the Darth Sturbed page, but I will definitely make pages like Darth SOAD or Master Metallica or similar. But yeah, I'll make metal pages, and you can improve them. Thanks for the offer, go metal. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder 09']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'Slipknot']] Hi there *Hello there, LordGalvatron. On behalf of the Darthipedia community, I'd like to formally invite you to our chatroom, which you can find here (CGI:IRC). Type in #darthipedia into the channel, and the nickname which you'd like to go by in the Nickname space, and be welcomed into the Darthipedia community as a whole. I hope to see you soon, The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 21:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sig Hey Galvy, I've just had a chat with some of my fellow Admin homies, and we're wondering about this; you do know that you can put your sig in your preferences, right? --'Darth tom' Message me 18:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *The template's just redundant. Just paste the stuff you want for your sig in the "Signature" part of your preferences on Wikia. Top right hand corner of the page, "My Preferences". :) --'Darth tom' Message me 19:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Any time. :) --'Darth tom' Message me 19:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I took the liberty of moving that signature page to User:LordGalvatron/Sig, feel free to do with it what you like there. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure Hey man. Don't take offense to not being mentioned, the people on there are mostly IRC users, and thats why they are there. I'll add you to the other category for now, and when I come back after a short vacation I'll write a full section on you. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 22:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy hollidays Hey Galvatron. Have a merry christmas end a happy new year. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Not the Gonk Crusades Hey Galvy, the new webcomic will be made by several people, most of them yet to be recruited in the project. The stories don't have to hold any relevance to other work so you can let your imagination run wild. Please email me with what you have already, that being some kind of script, artwork or something thats completely finished. Feel free to email your submission to: madclaw at darthipedia dot org I'd love to see what you have created or ar capabale of creating so please email me and we'll take it from there. Have a happy end exploding new year dude. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello there! Nice to see another Polish Darthipedian here :o) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Greetings from Southern Poland...'Darth Silvarion''' Talk! 08:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC)